A Mission Bound On Love
by detectivecaz
Summary: M was adamant on accompanying Bond on his latest mission, much to Bond's protests. But as they are held captive by the very organisation that they had dealings with seven months prior. They will have to ensure that they make it out alive, and bring down the organisation once and for all...


**Authors Note:** I can't believe i'm posting another fic, when i already have a few incomplete ones. This idea was sparked by a prompt given to me in my writers cafe, and it kind of took a mind of it's own.

Let me know what you think my dears :)

Takes place roughly 7 months after the QOS movie.

Usual disclaimers apply :)

* * *

"Well, this could only happen to me! Stuck in a basement handcuffed to a pipe and with the most annoying, egocentric man I know!"

Bond turned to M; he was not exactly thrilled either at the prospect of being so close to an annoying bitch. Even, if she was his boss.

"Well, the feelings mutual! Do you think I like being handcuffed to you? It may have slipped you're mind, but it's partly you're fault we're in this mess!"

"How is it my fault?" She spluttered, honestly the nerve of that man.

"I told you I could handle this mission alone, but oh no you have to decide to come along! You are the bloody head of MI6 for Christ sake! What were you thinking?"

M looked away from him. The truth was she did not know what she was thinking. She realised what a fool she had been, but she was not going to tell him that. She rounded back on him, her anger reaching new levels.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

She let out a hollow laugh "So that's it, it's because I'm a woman, you think I shouldn't be out in the field and that I can't handle myself!"

"Damn it M, that's not what I'm saying, stop twisting my words! I know you can handle yourself! It's the fact that if you are at headquarters I know you are safe!"

She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Well someone is acting like they care! Are you becoming sentimental? I never pegged you for the type!"

James looked at her with a disbelieving look on her face. "Is that what you think? You think I don't care about you?"

"You haven't exactly, shown it in the past few years Bond! We are always at each others throats!"

James sighed, "Only because we are too bloody stubborn to admit when one of us is wrong."

M looked to him, wondering what was going through that mind of his.

"What are you saying Bond?"

He clenched his hands together in frustration at the full mess of the situation that they currently found themselves.

"I care about you M! Sometimes I want to punch something, when you go on one of your rants, but I do care about you. Maybe even more than a boss."

M did not know what to say, she turned away from him. It was all she could do in this situation.

"Say something!"

M closed her eyes, "What do you want me to say? That I feel the same way?"

"Well don't you? You can't deny there isn't something between us!"

She turned to look at him, and noticed the earnest expression in his eyes.

"That may be, but you have to understand Bond. That being in a relationship with one of my agents would be frowned upon. We could both lose our jobs. Is that something you would be willing to risk? You have always said this job is all you have."

There was a jangle of handcuffs as James' took M's handcuffed hands in his.

"It may have been, but I've came to realise that I could have something so much better, than me being an agent. I'm past the retirement age for an agent, so if I lose my job I know it will be for a good cause, because I would have you."

"You're serious aren't you" M searched his eyes for any doubt.

"Yes, more than anything."

Bond let go of M's hand when they heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the head MI6 and her pet dog. When my men told me that they had captured you, I just had to see it for myself."

"What do you want?"

"Ah yes James Bond they told me all about you. You're insubordination skills, and rogue agent status, why they don't put you down is beyond me."

"And now we have the Head of MI6 herself." He looked her up and down, a lustful look on his face.

"They said you were old, but they failed to mention your beauty, and your assets." His eyes locked onto her chest.

James did not like the looks he was giving M they were almost predatory. He had to get them out of here and fast. He watched as he made his way over to her, he clenched his hands into fist and could feel his nails dig into his palm.

"I'll ask you again, who are you, and what do you want."

"Who I am is no relevance to you, but I will tell you that you have met my associates a Mr White and a Mr Green."

"You're a member of Quantum?"

"I can see why they keep you now, she has trained you well, it's a shame that neither of you will make it out of here alive. Although, I think I may decide to spare our dear head here."

He reached out a hand and M tensed as he ran his hand down her face and chest. "You really have aged well."

"Take your hands off her!"

"Well, this certainly is a surprise; the agent has feelings for his boss. I can understand why, she really is something."

"Even if you do kill us, my people will find you and when they do you and your organisation have no chance of surviving."

"And quite a temper on you too, I bet you are a little spit fire in bed."

"If I am it is no concern of yours, touch me again and I swear it will be your last."

"I wouldn't make accusations you won't be able to keep. As for your people finding us, they will not have much luck we have associates everywhere. But you know this already, as one of your bodyguards Mitchell I think his name was had you fooled for years."

"Haines, the Prime Minister is on the phone for you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few moments, and have someone bring this lady up to my room, I think its time we got acquainted."

The guard nodded and left. "Looks like I will have to leave you for the time being, but I look forward to seeing you tonight." He said the last part to M who gave him a cold defiant look.

They watched as he started to leave before turning round and pulling M in for a rough kiss. M struggled trying to get him off her, his hand on her head held her in place. She bit his lip, which caused him to pull back.

He grabbed M's face with one hand, his hold tight enough to bruise. "You will pay for that later."

Letting go of her face, he turned turned on his heels and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Once he had left, M let out a breath she did not know she was holding. James noticed she was shaking, with anger or shock he did not know. He would kill that bastard, and he would enjoy doing it.

"M, are you alright?"

"Fine, but I'll feel better once we get out of here."

"Did you know the Prime Minister was in on this?"

"I had a suspicion he was, but this proves it for definite. He has been giving them government secrets, which is why they are always one-step in front of us. We have to bring this organisation down Bond."

"We will, but first we have to get out of these handcuffs and find a way out of here. I would prefer it before one of his people takes you to his room."

"That may work in our favour; it will give me a chance to see the layout of where he is holding us, and hopefully get some information along the way."

"It's too risky, anything could happen."

M was touched he cared enough for her, when they get out of here they would have to discuss their feelings for one another, but first she would focus on getting out of here.

"I'll be careful, if he tries anything he won't live to see another day."

Bond didn't like this idea it was too risky, but what other choice did they have. He knew M could take care of herself but that did not mean he was not worried for her safety. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Fine, we will do it your way for now. If you see anything that can be used for a weapon you take it and keep it hidden should you need to use it."

M gave a nod in understanding. They both turned to the door when they heard it unlocking again. Two guards stepped in and made their way over to them. One trained their gun on them, while the other undid M's handcuffs.

Grabbing her arm, he told her to walk. She looked back to Bond and saw the worry on his face. She turned away from him when the man's grip on her arm got tighter, as he roughly pulled her towards the exit.

Bond watched on as they roughly took her from the room and out of his line of vision, when the door locked behind them. Looking around the room, he tried to find anything useful that would get him out of the cuffs. The quicker he did that, the quicker he could get to M.


End file.
